The Game
by SOULxMAKAxFOREVER
Summary: Soul and Maka live together. Soul starts something he never should of.
1. Chapter 1

Different (A SOMA STORY)

PLEASE READ FIRST

I am kinda doing a slight change to Maka's personality...It will not be all that big she just acts cooler and does not care for school...

CHAPTER 1 I'm Maka

It was a sunny day in death city, Maka Albarn was walking through the streets to meet up with Black Star at Death Bucks. It was summer break now, school had finally ended just two days ago. Maka sighed in relief at this thought. As she was about to cross the road someone yelled at her.

"HEY WATCH OUT"

Right as the person said that Maka turned her head, only to be tackled to the ground. Maka didn't realize she had closed her eyes, but she didn't need to to know who saved her from getting hit.

"HAHA! I SAVED YOUR LIFE, ME THE ALL MIGHTY GOD BLACK STAR!" Maka couldn't forget that voice even if she wanted to.

"Yeah whatever, hey, girl, you alright?" The male sounding person asked.

When Maka looked up she saw a white haired boy about her age. He had red eyes and a bored expression. As she was about to answer the albino, Black Star screamed.

"OF COURSE SHE IS I SAV-" He was cut off by Maka punching him in his gut.

"God shut up for Black Star once I'm getting a headache!" Maka said to him rubbing her temples.

"So..this is how...you treat...your...god" Black Star said laying on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Your the one on the ground I don't see how you are any type of god." Maka said, looking at soul now.

"Hey, yeah I'm fine, not to sure about the 'god' over there." Maka said jabbing her thumb towards black stars direction.

Soul chuckled as Black Star got up ranting on about how he would never hit a girl.

"Yeah he can be an idiot..." The boy said.

"Oh trust me...I know. My names Maka, whats yours?" She asked

"Soul." He said with his toothy grin.

"Woah..Your teeth are..."

Souls grin disappeared as he turned his face away from the girl he now knew as Maka.

"Weird, Scary." Soul said.

Ever since he was little people were scared of him because of his teeth. The only person that accepted him was Black Star.

"Cool."

Souls head jerked towards her, with a smirk plastered on her face from his dumbfounded expression. Soul on the other hand was just lost, she thought his teeth were cool. He didn't understand.

"HEY MAKA, DO YOU KNOW WHO SOUL IS? HE-" Right as black Star went to say something Soul slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Maka." Soul said as he drug Black Star off. "But me and the 'god' her really got to go."

Maka watched as soul shoved Black Star into Black Stars car, then walk over to his motorcycle and drove away. Maka had this strange feeling her and Soul would meet again...someday.

So this is chapter one I am working on my second chapter. Bye guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Different (A SOMA STORY)

CHAPTER 2 UNDERWEAR

Soul's POV

After I shoved Black Star in his car I walked over to my motorcycle. Before I drove off I looked in my mirrors and saw Maka. She had a puzzled look on her face, Black Star really has to learn how to shut up. I started my engine and drove off. I got lost in thought so I drove around the city a couple times. _How could she say that? When she saw my teeth she didn't get scared...run away...or even scream! _Soul was very confused. But the one word passed in his mind, and that was when he started to fall. That one word, _Different._

Maka's POV

I watched as Soul drove off, I was confused. _Why did Soul stop Blackstar? Mabey it was something I can't know... _Maka thought while walked over to Blackstar's car.

"Hey, Blackstar. Gimmie a ride home will ya?"

"ONLY IF YOU ADMIT I AM YOUR GOD AND YOU NEED ME TO LIVE!"

"No. If you don't give me a ride home, I will punch you in the stomach again...and judging by the way you were on the ground...my first punch didn't tickle." Maka said smirking.

"Just get in the damn car." Blackstar said, head hung in defeat.

After Maka got home she walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Just as she was about to take a drink there was knocking at the door. She slammed the bottle down sighing.

"COMING. Fuck break my door why don't ya." Maka said, walking out of the kitchen to the door.

Maka opened the door and was surprised who she saw. It was the albino known as Soul. He just stood there smirking his toothy grin.

"Hi Maka." He said casually.

"Hi? What are you doing here. AND HOW DID YOU FIND MY HOUSE?!"

"Blackstar took me." He said smirking.

"Why did Blackstar take you to my house?"

"BECAUSE SOUL NEEDS A PLACE TO LIVE!" Blackstar screamed from behind Maka.

"Blackstar get out of my house." Maka said facing Blacstar with a bored expression.

"And this guy I just met is not staying at my house." Maka said, facing Soul again.

"Oh what am I going to do. Rape you?" Soul stated smirking.

"HE WILL PAY YOU!"

"NO I WI-" Before Soul could finish Maka slapped a hand over his mouth.

"How much?" She asked smirking at Soul.

"THREE HUNDRED DOLLORS!" Blackstar screamed.

"WHAMPH!" Soul screamed under Maka's hand.

"Nah how about _five_ hundred." Maka said enjoying Soul's panicked look at Blackstar.

Blackstar not getting Soul's look, screamed "DEAL."

"BLAGHSAR!" Soul screamed.

Soul's POV

I was pissed that I would have to pay Maka _FIVE HUNDRED _dollars. I guess on the bright side I had somewhere to stay for a little while. After Blackstar left, Maka walked inside leaving the door open for me to walk in. I was amazed at her house it was awesome! There was band posters on the walls and an electric guitar in the living room. _Cool. _Soul realized he never really look at how she dressed, he looked at Maka up and down looking at her clothes. Maka had black short shorts on with a black belt with little siver spikes covering it. Her shirt was off one of the shoulders with rips in the back. He noticed she had a red bra on, he smirked _She's pretty hot_ Soul thought.

"So Maka, do you live alone?" He asked

"Yeah. So I don't want to sound bossy but I have some rules."

"UGH" Soul said.

" 't go in my room. EVER. Unless I ask but thats just common sense. do laundry and I cook. and you sleep outside."

"Speaking of sleep in wheres my room?" Soul asked

Maka started to walk upstairs and soul fallowed. He heard Maka curse and gave he a look that said _what?_ Maka ignored his look and stopped before listening for a second.

"Maka..."

"What?"

"Are you going to show me my room?'

"Yes but I just realized something."

"What?"

Maka slapped her face and kept her hand on it as she spoke.

"The only other bed is in my walk-in closet so you kinda _have_ to go in my room."

"I'm fine with that." Soul said smirking at her from behind.

"Alright then come on"

Soul was surprised at this. _She's going to let me pretty much stay in the same room as her?_ He thought. Maka walked into her room it had clothes everywhere.She told him to wait a second while she cleaned the closet. Once she finished she let Soul go in.

"Thanks Maka. I'm taking a nap." Soul said closing the door to the closet.

He walked over to the bed and layed down getting deep in thought. _Maka is hot...god I can't get her out of my head. She's nice but a demon at the same time. Her body is alright too... _It must have been a while because by the time he was almost asleep Maka ripped open the door.

"Hey, Albino, Food." Maka said walking away.

Sighing Soul put hs head under the pillow. As he did this he felt something under his head he picked his head up and lifted the pillow only to find a pair of black lacy underwear. He threw his head back in a nosebleed and fell to the floor. After getting the blood off his face he got an idea. Smirking he picked up the underwear and went to the kitchen.

Maka's POV

I heard a loud thump and just assumed that Soul fell. She walked over to the stove and started to put food on he plate then sat down to eat. Soul walked in with smething behind his back and Maka looked up with a quizical look.

"Maka."

"What?"

"While you were cleaning the closet did you check under the pillow?"

"No..."

"You should have." Soul said a devilish smirk on his face.

"Why..." I said, taking a sip of water.

Soul took his hand from behind his back dangling the underwear between his thumb and index finger. I spit the water out of my mouth then stood up and walked over to Soul. When I went to grab the underwear soul stopped me by grabing me wrist.

"My my Maka. I never would have thought you would wear something like this." Soul said devilish smirk still on his face.

"Soul. GIVE. THEM. BACK." I made a fist with my free hand and punched soul in his 'area'.

"**OW FUCKIN SHIT**" Soul said as he dropped to the ground.

I picked up my underwear and went right beside Soul's ear.

"Want to play rough eh?"

I put my lips so they were touching Souls ear.

"You have no clue who your messing with."

She felt Soul shudder.

"Now Soul your foods getting cold." I said winking at him and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Different (A SOMA STORY)

CHAPTER 3 AWKWARD TO NORMAL

Soul's POV

_Jesus that girl can punch. If I can't have baby's when I'm older, I'm blaming her. _Soul got up off the floor and sat at the table to eat. He looked at his plate to see what Maka had made. It was noodles with sausage, hamberger, tomato and green peppers. _Looks good._ As Soul took a bite he was amazed. He didn't know Maka could cook so well. He continued to eat and be amazed by every bite.

Maka's POV

Maka walked into her bedroom, putting the underwear inside her underwear cabnet. She opened up her pajama cabnit and took out some batman pants. Then opening her shrit cabnet taking out a band T-Shirt and throwing them both on her bed. She had just taken her shirt and bra off when she heard the door open.

Soul's POV

Soul had finished his supper and decided to get changed. He walked up the stair and opened the door to Maka's room. When he looked up he saw Maka with her shirt off...and _no bra_. He threw his head back in a nosebleed and layed on the floor. He heard Maka quickly put a bra on.

"FUCK SOUL EVER HEAR OF KNOCKING?!" Maka screamed at him blushing from embarssment.

"I di-" He was cut off by Maka kicking his feet pushing him out of the room.

_**SLAM**_

He heard her from outside of the door start to curse and put the rest of he clothes on.

"He's a handfull." Maka mumbled coming out of her room.

Maka's POV

As Maka went to walk past Soul he tripped her. She went to stand up but felt something push her down. Soul then went by her ear.

"Learn to lock the door Maka. I know you have one on your door. Or did you_ want_ me to walk in on you." Soul said smirking.

"Mabey I did." I said smirking feeling Soul stiffen beside my ear. I told him I would play rough.

As Soul was about to say something, Maka rolled causing Soul's hand to slip and his face to be inches from her own. Soul's eyes were wide with a surprised look on his face. Right when Maka was about to kiss Soul she stopped causing her lips to get tickled from Soul's breath.

"Told you I'd play rough." Maka said smirking devilishly.

Maka pushed Soul causing him to land beside her. Maka stood up and looked down at Soul as she was smirking.

"You done trying to win yet, Soul-_kun_" she said smirking and causing Soul to look slightly scared.

Before Soul could answer Maka winked him and walked downstairs.

Soul's POV

As soon as I knew Maka had gone downstairs I ran into Maka's room then ran into my room/closet. _She's just so damn hot! Then she's like the devil! It has not even been a full day yet! _

Soul grabbed some blue and black pajama pants and put them on. He took his shirt off and looked in the mirror and smirked. He decided to do a little _experiment_. He exited his room and then Maka's and walked downstairs.

"SOUL POPCORN IS ALMOST DONE" he heard Maka yell.

When he got all the way downstairs, he saw Maka at the stove. He noticed Maka's shirt had holes in the back and also she now was wearing a bra. He walked up behind her and put his hands inside the lowest hole and wrapped his arms around her. He felt something metal against his arm. he tugged it quite hard with his fingers.

"**OW FUCK**" Maka screamed dropping a bowl.

"What?" Soul asked the metal still in between his fingers.

"**LET GO BEFORE YOU RIP MY BELLY BUTTON!**" Maka screamed.

Soul let go of the metal taking his arms and hands out of the hole and pulling Maka's shirt up to see a pircing on her belly button. It was a black snake with red eyes. Soul looked at it for a bit more.

"Maka?"

"What."

"Why is this here?"

"Because I want it to be?" Maka said pushing her shirt down and shoving a bowl of popcorn into Soul's hands.

"Oh yeah I also want to know why are you making popcorn?" I asked looking at the bowl.

"I'm watching a movie and figured you would want to." Maka said grabbing her bowl and walking into the living room.

"Please tell me it's not a chick flick." I said groaning.

Maka stopped dead and looked at me and laughed.

"YOU WISH!"

She kept walking setting her bowl and the table and going to her movie case picking a movie and putting it in. She sat down and picked her bowl up setting it on her lap and putting her feet up on the table.

"You know I don't bite you can sit." She said with the movie starting.

I sat down and realized it was a horror move. _I love horror movies, but I didn't think Maka would. _Everytime a really scary part would come on, Maka wouldn't even flinch. We got halfway through the movie unill I noticed a growing weight on my shoulder. I looked down and saw that Maka had fallen asleep. I couldn't help but realize how cute she looked asleep. I grabbed a blanket and shut off the T.V. I layed down with Maka next to me and she wrapped her arms around me. She opened her eyes and smirked.

"Night Soul." She snuggled into me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Night Maka." I said as we lay there slowly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Game

CHAPTER 4 The Game Taken A Step Further

Maka's POV

I woke up with my face in Soul's chest. I smirked and sat up, I took off my pants knowing he was asleep and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I had a habbit of taking my pants off in the morning, after living alone for three years it became a habbit of mine. As I set my glass down I went into the fridge grabbing bacon and eggs. As I was cooking I heard shuffling in the living room. I had an idea and knew it was going to be interesting. Smirking I flipped some bacon.

Soul's POV

I woke up and heard bacon sizzling. I stood up and streched hearing cracks from my arms, neck, and back. I looked down and saw Maka's pants on the floor. I thought nothing of it thinking she got dressed. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Maka standing at the stove cooking...With no pants on. I threw my head back in a nose bleed landing on the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw Maka standing over me.

"Whats wrong Soul-_kun_?" She said with that smirk.

I knew what we were doing. We were playing that game. I was not losing this time.

"Nothing Maka-_chan_. Might I say your unerwear look great." I said smirking back, waiting for her to blush like mad. She didn't.

"Oh they are. Would you like to see them closer?" She asked sitting on my stomach.

"I-I uhh" Damn I was losing again.

What drove me mad was when she leant forward. She put her fingers through my hair and brought her face closer. I leant in wanting to kiss her so bad, but recived a tug of my hair as she put her face closer until I felt her breath on my lips.

"I win again." She said smirking then climbing off me taking the bacon and eggs and puting them on the table.

"Oh and Soul?" She said looking at me.

"What?" I said a bit whiney.

"Nice tent." She said winking and walking upstairs to her room.

I looked down and turned beat red. Running into the bathroom to hopefully get of the tightness in my pants.

Maka's POV

As I walked upstairs I heard the bathroom door slam shut. I smirked knowing I had won again. He brought it on him self though when he took my underwear. I went into my room to get fresh clothes. I took out a pink belly shirt and a pair of black short-shorts. Putting them on I went into my bathroom that was in my bedroom. I walked in and brushed my hair, putting it in a single ponytail. I brushed my teeth and walked into my walk-in closet known as Soul's room grabbing my black converse and putting them on. I went downstairs and saw Soul sitting on the couch.

"Hey Soul, wanna come with me?" I asked.

"To wear?" He responded.

"The fair. Duh." I said laughing slighty.

"Oh yeah sure." He said getting up to go get dressed.

A few minutes later he came down wearing shorts and a T-shirt with his black headband. I walked out to the garage to get my car. It was a gift from a long time ago. A lamborghini painted black with a skull on each mirror. Getting in I looked at soul as he looked at me with his moth wide open.

"Get in." I said smirking.

"YOU OWN THIS!?" He screamed.

"Look just get in." I said getting impatient.

As Soul got in the car I started it and pulled out of the driveway heading in the direction of the fair. I pulled up and reaved the engine giving a guy that was looking at me instead of his girlfriend a wink. Earning him a slap. Soul gave the guy a glare as he got out of the car.

"So what do you want to get on first albino?" I asked after we paid to get in.

"I don't know." Soul said getting used to the nickname.

I saw a really fast ride most people are scared of. I smirked and grabbed Soul's hand pulling him as I ran towards it. I showed the person at the gate our braclets before getting on.

Soul's POV

After Maka showed the guy our braclets I noticed what this ride was. It was known as _THE DEATH TRAP _one of the fastest and most feared roller coasters ever. Maka pulled me on it. Before I could say anything, it started. As Maka laughed and threw her hands up, Soul clung to her and screamed. He never did care for roller coaters, never. After it was over Soul just wanted to go on something safe. Nope, didn't happen. He got pulled onto five other roller coasters before Maka had finished riding every single one at the fair.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Maka screamed.

I sat there in the car shaking.

"Soul? Are you alright?" Maka asked.

Maka's POV

Soul sat there silent then I realized something.

"Soul...are you scared of roller coasters?" I said smirking.

"N-NO!" He said looking away blushing.

"YOU ARE!" I said

"NO I'M NOT!" He screamed.

I left him alone for the rest of the drive. We got home and I parked the car before saying.

"Yes you are." As I ran into the house Soul chasing me.

We ran into the house me screaming running up the stairs with Soul laughing behind me. He tackled me to the ground pinning me down.

"No. I'm. Not!" He said smirking.

I flipped him and sat on him putting my fingers though his hair and getting close to his face.

"Yes. You. Are." I said before winking at him and getting up to get changed.

I walked into the room to grab some clothes. I ran out of shirts so I got an idea. I walked into Soul's room and took one of his T-Shirts. I put it on and put some shorts on. I walked out into the living room to Soul laying down on the couch. I sat on his stomach looking at him. He looked at me and smirked.

Soul's POV

Maka came downstairs wearing my shirt. It looked like she had no pants on. She sat on my stomach and I smirked at her.

"Is that my shirt?"

"None of mine are clean because you didn't do laundry. Why did you want it back?" I asked smirking at him now.

"Yes." Me Realizing the hint of the game.

After Maka knew that I was getting we were playing the game, she reached for the bottom of the shirt about to pull it off. I felt a nosebleed coming as she started to pull it up. Then she got close to my face,

"Are you sure?" She whispered into my ear.

I tryed to say something anything but I couldn't. _All I really want is to kiss her and pul that shirt off myself. _I thought. Then I got an idea, I grabbed Maka's wrists and put her hands in my hair. Grabbing the ends of the shirt I said.

"I'm sure." Then right when I went to pull it off she grabbed my hands.

"Soul."

"What?"

"I think your tent is set up."

I turned redder then a tomatoe as Maka winked at me pulling the shirt down and getting off me. She smirked and walked to the kitchen. _I lost again! _Soul got up and went into the kitchen. Maka was cooking supper and I went behind her wrapping my arms around her. One hand slipping up the shirt to play with the belly button ring.

"Are you ever going to beat me?" Maka asked.

"I will. Eventually." I knew when I said that she smirked.

"We'll just see about that." She said removing my arms from around her so she could serve supper.

_**Time Skip**_

Maka's POV

After we ate Soul did dishes while I walked upstairs. I laid on my bed slowly falling asleep. I felt the bed shift and I acted like I was sleeping. I felt Soul wrap his arms around me, snuggling closer. I knew this guy for pretty much two days and already I felt safe with him. _I think I love him. No I know I love him. _I thought, snuggling closer to Soul.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was half asleep and forgot about Soul. I took my shorts off and pulled the shirt I was wearing up to my stomach. Snuggling into the thing behind me.

Soul's POV

When I woke up Maka was still sleeping face in my chest. _Shes so cute when she's sleeping._ Soul stayed like that for a while. When Maka woke up she smile at him.

"Morning." She said sitting up on his stomach.

Soul got a nosebleed when he realized she had no pants on. Maka smirked seeing this as a opening to start the game.

"Whats wrong Soul-kun." Maka said, sliding down to tease him.

Soul could tell she was trying to tease him so he pulled her down to get close to his face. Maka smirked as she felt him start to get turned on.

"Aw poor Soul-kun, I think he needs more then a _game_." Maka said moving her hips.

Soul couldn't take it anymore he rolled causing Maka to be under him. He started to kiss her neck and felt her put her fingers through his hair. Leaving a bruise on her neck Soul looked at Maka. She smirked and rolled pinning Soul's hands above his head. She put her face close to his.

"Why did you stop Soul-_kun_?" She asked.

Before Soul could answer Maka connected their lips causing Soul to moan. Wanting more he gripped the bottom of the shirt Maka was wearing pulling it up over her head as she connected their lips once again. Maka undid Soul's pants, as Soul took them off. Maka put her fingers through his hair while Soul undid the back of Maka's bra. Soul rolled making him go on top as he removed Maka's underwear and his own without taking their lips apart. He put himself inside her causing Maka to moan as he put it in deeper. He felt Maka wrap her legs around his waist as he thrusted in and out of her making Maka moan with every thrust. Soul felt like he would explode if he didn't go soon. He went faster as he felt Maka go it sent him over the edge. After a little while Soul got up and put pants on while Maka went to take a shower. After she got up Soul walked up hugging her from behind whispering.

"I won."

Maka smirked. "Looks like the game has took a step up."

Now I was scared.


	5. Chapter 5

The Game

CHAPTER 5 MAKA'S REVENGE

Before I start the story may I just say I am very happy with how my first Soma story is going! I was shocked when I saw someone ask for me to keep going, I will! Heres chapter 5.

Maka's POV

I knew I scared him when I told him the game has taken a step up. But summer break is almost over, this I was not happy about. I may get good grades but I don't really _enjoy_ school. Soul will transfer to my school and judging by what happend earlier, we're dating. I was in the kitchen cooking breakfeast for me and Soul. I heard him walk up behind me while he wraped his arms around me putting a hand up my shirt to play with my belly button ring.

"Soul is this becoming a habbit of yours?" I asked smirking.

"Just like you, no pants and my shirts. Speaking of pants and shirts, why don't you have pants on? And wearing my shirt?" Soul asked looking at my ass and back.

" No pants to give you an excuse to stare at my ass." I said smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Soul I see you do that at least once everyday looking at it." I said smirking.

"Can't lie after I've been caught!" He said shoving he face into my neck.

"No you can't." I said, with a smirk.

Just then we heard a knock at the door. Me forgeting about having no pants on _and_ Soul's shirt I screamed.

"COME IN."

Soul just kinda looked at me and shrugged. We heard a loud bang and knew who it was right away. The blue haired moron walked into the kittchen.

"Okay now I find this weird..." Blackstar said.

"What?" Soul asked like nothing was different.

"I leave you to live with a girl and already she has no pants and your shirt on." Blackstar said looking at Maka.

Soul's POV

After Blackstar said that, I smirked.

"Cool guys like me can do that." Was all I got out before a fist to the dick.

"Cool girls like me get pissed." Maka said while Blackstar was laughing.

"Ow..." I said on the ground.

"I'm going to put pants on while you-" she said looking at me "Grow a pair and suck it up."

After Maka walked away I stood up and glared at Blackstar who was on the floor laughing. I got the food from the stove before it burned.

"Man how did you do it?" Blackstar asked.

"Do what?" I was confused.

"Get in her pants! You know how many guys have tryed?" Blackstar asked.

"A lot?" I asked while eating.

"YES!" Blackstar said sitting across from me.

"I understand why!" I said smiling.

After I said that Blackstar laughed. Maka came back into the kitchen with her hair up, black camo pants, and a loose ban shirt.

"You know I could hear you guys. I was only in the living room." Maka said smirking at me.

"Oooooo Soul's buuuuussssteeeed!" Blackstar said.

"I heard you too Blackstar, and not that many guys have tryed." Maka said me laughing.

"Buuuuuuuuussssted!" I said playfully puncing him in the arm.

"Anyway...Soul go do the damn laundry I told you that was your job." Maka said smirking.

"Dude your whipped!" Blackstar said laughing.

"Man shut up! Yeah I know I'm going." I said.

Maka's POV

Soul stood up and went into the laundry room while Blackstar just sat there. He looked really bored. I had a deck of cards sitting on my counter and I picked them up.

"Hey, Blackstar. Bet you twenty dollars I can beat you at Go Fish." I said smirking. He always lost.

"YOUR ON!" He said.

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**_

"HOW DID I LOSE?" Blackstar screamed.

"Who cares? Pay up!" I said smirking putting my hand out.

Blackstar mumbled some curse words taking his wallet out taking out two tens and handing them to me. After I got my cash Soul walked into the room finished with the laundry.

"Hey Soul, I just got twenty bucks from a childrens game." I said smirking.

"Blackstar did you only ask for ones again?" Soul said his look saying _seriously man?_

"Yes..." He mumbled putting his head down like a child getting scolded.

"Soul I need you to go get food and stuff so I can cook supper tonight."

"Yeah. Blackstar you wanna come?" Soul asked looking at Blackstar.

"Nah I'm going to chill here with Maka." He said shuffling cards.

"Alright. Seeya later Maka." He said kissing my cheek.

"Yup seeya." I said smiling.

After Soul left Blackstar just looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"He kissed your cheek, this morning you were wearing his shirt. What happened to I'm not letting this guy I just met live with me?" Blackstar asked, smirking.

"Well, he turned out to be nice." I said grinning.

"Yeah nice in bed too eh" Blackstar mumbled thinking I didn't hear him.

"Yeah that too.." I said tapping my chin.

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" He screamed blushing.

I laughed."I was joking, god Blackstar!"

"Alright..." He said shuffling cards.

"But he was good in bed..."

"MAKA!" Blackstar screamed while I laughed.

Soul's POV

I had just finished the shopping and I was on my way home. Maka let me drive her car, which was awesome. I was turning into the driveway and saw Blackstar walking down the driveway shaking his head. I parked the car and got out.

"Hey man. Whats up with you?" I asked him.

"Man, your girlfriend is halarious!" He said laughing at a joke she told him.

"Yeah I kn- wait...Girlfriend?" I said.

"Man don't tell me you didn't know you were dating!" Blackstar said laughing

"How did you know?!" Soul was very confused at this point.

"I walked in this morning to Maka with no pants and your shirt on! Plus you were hugging her! And you kissed her cheek dude!" Blackstar said.

Soul slapped a hand onto his face. "I'm an idiot."

"You got that right!" Blackstar said.

After Blackstar left I went inside the house to find Maka asleep on the couch. I walked up to the couch only to find Maka, awake, laying on her dide in her underwear and my shirt unbuttoned.

"Hey there." She said smirking.

"Uh d- h- humpherkle." I said staring at her.

She stood up and wrapped her hands aroung my neck putting them through my hair. She started to kiss my neck and I pulled her closer. I felt her lips move to my ear as she whispered.

"Revenge it _sweet_." She said, rubbing herself on my erection before letting go and walking away.

"Bye Soul-_kun_." She knew she was driving me crazy.

_Damn her and her hat ass body_ I tought before going to take a afternoon shower.


End file.
